At present, since complexity and power consumption of hardware in communication equipment become higher and higher, operation costs and maintenance costs of the communication equipment become higher and higher accordingly, and improvement of energy efficiency of the communication equipment is an effective measure for reducing the power consumption. As the data shows, the energy efficiency of a power supply unit (PSU) of the communication equipment is closely related to the practical load of the PSU, and specifically, when the practical load is lower than a certain value (for example, 30% of the full load), a large part of the input power is converted into useless heat consumption, thereby greatly reducing the energy efficiency of the PSU. Therefore, for the PSU of the communication equipment, an effective approach of improving the energy efficiency of the PSU of the communication equipment is to turn off a part of the PSUs that are currently not needed, and dynamically adjust the PSUs of the communication equipment.
The method in the prior art is as follows. A power management unit (PMU) is added in the communication equipment, and each PSU of the communication equipment is dynamically controlled by the PMU. Specifically, the PMU communicates with each PSU module through a bus, so as to obtain the state and power of the PSU module, and then perform shutdown control on the PSU according to the operation of load in the communication equipment.
The current number of the PSUs at the working state is calculated on the basis of the power condition of the current loads of the communication equipment, and when a board is newly inserted in the communication equipment, the newly inserted board instantly consumes the power of each PSU module at the working state in the communication equipment, and at this time, the power supply capability of each PSU at the working state does not change. Therefore, sudden power demands are unable to be predicted for the power supply capability of the communication equipment, thereby causing power supply accidents due to insufficient supply power of each PSU at the working state.